This invention relates generally to portable article carriers, and more particularly to an article carrier of the pouch type which fits the top of a stepladder or other pedestal to hold tools, equipment and supplies.
Different types of devices are known in the prior art to hold articles used by a workman on a stepladder. Commonly, hooks, brackets, clamps, or other attachment devices have been required to support implements or article-receiving containers on a ladder.
The prior art suffers from various disadvantages, including limitations on the type of equipment or articles that can be supported, rigidity and bulk of the article-receiving containers, inconvenience in handling and securing the containers to the ladder, and the requirement that attachment and support devices be rather permanently affixed to the ladder.